Nuevo Día
by Altea Kaur
Summary: Viñeta del reencuentro de Harry y Ginny después de la Segunda Guerra.


Hola!

Ayer me surgió la idea de hacer esta pequeña viñeta, aprovechando que es mi primer aniversario como escritora de fanfic xD.

Todo lo que no reconozcan salió de mi imaginación.

**Nuevo día.**

Despertó sintiéndose pegajoso por el sudor y tieso en algunas partes por el barro que estaba adherido a su piel como con pegamento. Sin embargo, una grata sensación de alivio y regocijo llenaba su corazón, así que no le fue difícil levantarse de su cómodo lecho de la torre de Gryffindor y caminar hasta el baño para una buena ducha.

Al caminar se dio cuenta de que tenía todos los músculos adoloridos y agarrotados y la ropa desgarrada. Apenas cerró la puerta del baño se cercioró de que hubiera una toalla limpia en el estante y se quitó toda la ropa, que ya apestaba, y se metió al agua.

Sentir ese líquido vital recorre su cuerpo fue como volver a la vida, destensando sus músculos y quitando la sangre (la mayoría no era suya) y el barro de su piel. No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo allí, sólo que cuando salió de la ducha se sintió mejor, descansado y con ganas de ayudar a quienes estaban en ese momento sufriendo sus pérdidas.

Cuando terminó de secarse se miró al espejo que estaba encima del lavabo. Le sorprendió ver que su cara estaba llena de rasguños y moretones, que seguramente se había hecho al caer cuando recibió la maldición asesina. Instantáneamente miró su pecho, donde una marca morada tomaba lugar. Ya no le dolía, pero esperaba que se fuera pronto.

Se envolvió la cintura con la toalla y salió dispuesto a vestirse con la ropa que al parecer Hermione se había encargado de dejar junto a su cama. Eran unos jeans y una playera blanca.

La sala común estaba vacía, al igual que los demás corredores, pues al parecer era ya entrada la noche… ¿cuánto tiempo había dormido?

Decidió salir a averiguarlo dando un paseo. Quería observar todo desde arriba para así tener un panorama amplio de lo que se enfrentaba. Decidió ir a alguna torre alta, no la de astronomía, no la de Gryffindor, así que simplemente se fue vagando buscando algún buen lugar.

Los pasillos ya no lo parecían, caminaba entre los escombros de las destruidas paredes. Ya no sabía donde estaba, sólo que había algo que lo llevaba hacia adelante, y dejó seguir sus impulsos e ir hacia donde le dictaba el corazón.

Llegó hasta una amplia escalera que bajaba hasta dar con un gran ventanal. Lo que vio le aceleró el corazón, sin embargo se dio su tiempo para bajar tratando de no hacer ruido y no interrumpir el silencio del lugar.

Allí estaba ella dándole la espalda, la única persona que quería ver en ese momento. Con su cabello pelirrojo atado en una cola de caballo, los brazos cruzados mirando a la luna, y su ropa llena de polvo. Y sin embargo, a él le parecía lo más hermoso que sus ojos hubieran visto jamás.

Se puso a su lado, contemplándola mientras ella no desviaba la vista del satélite natural de la tierra. Parecía estar como en un trance. Minutos después se dio cuenta de que estaba acompañada.

Se miraron a los ojos.

Les pareció que habían pasado siglos desde la última vez que se habían visto. Sus miradas habían cambiado, pues si antes eran de amor, ahora era un amor más maduro, profundo y apasionado.

Harry vio que Ginny tenía algunos rasguños en el rostro, y se tomó la libertad de pasar las yemas de sus dedos suavemente por encima de ellos. Su piel le parecía suave al tacto, y su perfume de flores aún era distinguible en el ambiente.

La pelirroja posó sus manos en el rostro del hombre que amaba con locura desde que lo vio la primera vez, haciendo que éste cerrara los ojos. Acarició sus mejillas, sus labios, su frente y hasta la cicatriz en forma de rayo que tantos problemas le había atraído. Se abrazó fuertemente a él, escondiendo el rostro en su cuello, creyendo que ese momento no era más que un sueño como muchos otros en el que él se iría y la dejaría para siempre.

Harry la envolvió con sus brazos, estrechándola contra sí, acariciando su espalda y desatando su cabello para poder acariciarlo como había hecho muchas veces antes en los jardines antes de separarse. No le habría importado quedarse así para siempre con ella.

Mucho tiempo después, tanto que el sol ya comenzaba a salir, ambos de separaron sólo un poco para verse a los ojos.

-Hola- dijo Harry suavemente.

-Hola- contestó Ginny un poco sonrojada, lo que al pelinegro le pareció encantador.

-Gin… perdóname- dijo Harry desde lo más profundo de su corazón-. Nunca quise que esto pasara, nunca quise separarme de ti. Eres lo más maravilloso que me ha pasado nunca y yo…

Pero no pudo continuar, pues unos labios se posaron en los suyos con delicadeza sólo un instante.

Cuando Harry reaccionó, la atrajo más hacia sí y la besó como Dios manda, recordando ese beso de felicitación en su cumpleaños.

Y así estuvieron, recuperando todo el tiempo perdido entre besos y abrazos, tiernos y salvajes, teniendo como testigo al amanecer, que se abría paso entre las nubes para dar inicio a un nuevo día.

Ya habría tiempo de preocuparse por lo que les depararía la vida, porque hoy sólo se preocuparían por el ahora.

**Gracias por leer!**

**Review?**


End file.
